one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
McCree vs. Erron Black (John1Thousand)
McCree vs. Erron Black is a What-If One Minute Melee between McCree of Overwatch and Erron Black from Mortal Kombat. It is the Nineteenth Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Overwatch vs. Mortal Kombat! These two are cowboy mercenary are willing to kill for a quick buck. Which will get the big payday? Will it be Overwatch's Bounty Hunter or Kotal Khan's Cowboy? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES McCree.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Erron Black.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction McCree is walking through a western town, just arriving in town. He had one thing to do, until a poster struck his interest. A wanted poster of Erron Black woth a reward of 50,000,000 dollars is on the wall for his capture or corpse. McCree rips the poster off the wall and exams it. McCree: He might be worth my time. Let me see if anyone knows about him. McCree then enters a busy saloon as the smell of alcohol and cigar smoke is in the air. The cowboy heads towards the bar as he ask the bartender for a drink. He then sees a man next to him and starts asking him some questions. McCree: Howdy partner! Are you new around town? Erron: Yeah. I'm looking for a McCree, have you seen him. McCree: No I haven't. Did you happen to see a Talon base near here. Erron: Yeah, let's say it is neutralize. McCree: That's a relief! Cheers! McCree and Erron then picked up there drinks and started drinking but both took good look at each other. McCree: (thought) That is totally him! Erron: (thought) That lying son of a... Almost synonymously the two then shot a bullet out of there revolvers, causing the crowd of people from before to evacuate. McCree: The infamous, Erron Black. Erron: I have a bullet with your name on it. The then stood silently as a tumbleweed appears out of nowhere and passes by. IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILLS!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Teminite - Get Down) 60 McCree dives to a table and uses it as cover while he fires at Erron. Erron dives out of the way to dodge as he throws a sand bomb at the spot where McCree is. The bomb explodes into a cloud of dust and sand, forcing the cowboy to cough and flee. Erron: You're wide open. 55 Erron Black then unloads a series of three shots to hit the Overwatch hero as he starts to advance towards towards him. McCree unloaded his round, hoping to stop Erron dead in his tracks. However, only one of the bullets managed the hurt Erron Black. 50 Both McCree and Erron took cover as they both quickly reload there revolver. Both of then stood up and exchanged shot. McCree stands up from his cover and fires at Erron. He misses but he manages to shoot Erron's hat off. Erron: My Favorite Hat! McCree: Shit! 43 Erron Black had the upper hand for a few seconds as he took out his blade and tried to hack at McCree along with revolver combos. McCree then shops the combo when he shot one of Erron's revolver out of his hand with his Peacekeeper, and got to cover, instantly reloading his gun. 39 McCree moves away and towards behind the bar as he frantically reloads his gun. He then sees a shotgun on the floor. McCree picks up a sawn off shotgun and grabbed his revolver. Erron: Come on, McCree! Is this the best you got. That is pathetic. Erron Black aims his rifle everywhere warily as behind McCree, liquor bottles as shattered to pieces as the liquor hits him. 31 When Erron was done, McCree took his shot as it sent the cowboy assassin back. Erron Black accidentally let go of his rifle. He was about to reach for it when McCree fired his shotgun at the rifle and it got shot off the ground. 26 McCree approached Erron and was about to fire again but Erron kicked the shotgun upward, causing it to fire at the ceiling instead and causing McCree to lose his grip on the shotgun. 22 Erron Black then punches McCree along with shooting him at his knee. Black tried to finish him off with his blade, but McCree kneed the mercenary in the gut. Erron drew out his revolver before McCree placed a bullet in his stomach. McCree: Justice has been delivered. McCree thought his justice had been delivered, and he was about to leave the saloon until he realized that he had a bullet wound in his quad. 14 Erron: I'm not done yet! A spark travels up to a piece of dynamite. Both McCree and Erron ran out of the building as they still exchange shots against each other as the saloon explodes behind them. 12 The two then slowly got up as they both stood in the middle of the dirt road. Both grabbed there revolvers, knowing that one of them would not make it back. Erron: I must say, you are worth every penny of that bounty McCree: For one of Kotal Kahn's men, no wonder why they want you dead. Let's end this respectfully. Erron: Couldn't say it any better! 5 The two then shot a bullet each. McCree: It's High Noon! McCree's bullet is seen in slow motion as Erron's bullet with McCree's name on it collide. Both wait for there fate. 3 Despite McCree's being smaller, it shattered through Erron's. It then went back to regular time as it turns Erron Black's skull into mush. K.O. Black dropped his gun as he kneed down and falls on the dirt road face first. McCree put his revolver away as he looked away from his fallen opponent. McCree: Sorry, not ready to die yet. Now let's turn you into the Special Forces. McCree then put Erron's corpse on a horse as he got on as the horse trotted out of town. Results This melee's winner is McCree!!! (Cues Krale - High Noon)